Brown Eyes
by CayAlex
Summary: You feel like you've been slapped in the face, you're world's been turned upside down, a knife is tearing your stomach to pieces." Inspired by "Brown Eyes" by Lady Gaga. A short fanfic, that I might continue...


She watched the two from afar. She must have been delusional in the past to not see it and to not realize that it would have eventually happened. She had only hoped that she got her chance before it did happen. In some ways she did get her chance, though she still felt robbed. Sally walked up to her. "I know what your feeling; I felt the same way a while ago. You feel like you've been slapped in the face, you're world's been turned upside down, a knife is tearing your stomach to pieces. Yeah, I understand that feeling all too well. Now, I realize I could never have kept those two apart. Somehow, I knew that his heart would never truly be mine because it was her's first. It's been her's the moment they met."

She did know that feeling. She was feeling it right now. "How did you get over it?" It was a simple question the answer wasn't simple, though.

"I didn't," Sally whispered, looking at the same couple as she was. Sally had a longing in her eyes; a look that she was sure was reflected in hers as well. "I'll tell you how it ended. I'll tell you how it's going to end for you."

"Forgive me, but I don't want to face reality quite yet. I'd like to pretend for a little while longer," she turned away, walking down the hall. As she walked her long dark waves flowing from side to side and the taps of her heels could be heard clearly.

Brown eyes turned towards the sound, then looked back at his partner with regret. He never meant for it to happen; it was all a mistake, a terrible mistake. "You should go talk to her. She needs you now," the girl next to him whispered with worry in her eyes. "Derek, you love her and she loves you, so go be with her." He walked in the direction she was headed, once out his partner's sight he went a different direction. He went home.

Sally walked after her as well. "Don't do this to yourself. You can't live in your fantasy world forever, so you might as well face the truth now," Sally proclaimed once she's finally caught up to the girl.

Furry in her eyes, "Indulge me." She looked at the stop sign past Sally's shoulder. She couldn't meet Sally's eyes; if she did then she'd crack. She had to be strong. Giving in, she sat on the bench outside the school.

"He still loves you. He doesn't know that he's in love with her. When he thinks you're looking he stares at her. He looks at her with those big brown eyes in a way he's never looked at you before. He looks at her with lust, longing, love, and pain; he knows he can never have her. He gives her gifts for birthdays and holidays on time mind you, gifts that are meaningful and precious. He gives you gift cards for the grocery store. He forgot your birthday or your six month anniversary and you remind him on the phone while he's picking up snacks so he finds the first thing he sees, a gift card. He's cared for her in ways that he'll never care about anyone else. He's Romeo and she's his Juliet. If anything happened to her, he would follow. I'm sorry, but eventually he'll realize that he only has eyes for one girl."

"What the hell, Derek? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Emily. She's hurt right now. For the past couple of days she's been sad. Why can't you look at her?"

"Casey…"

"No Derek, I'm sorry. It can never happen. She's my best friend and she loves you. I would never do that to her. I would give up my own happiness to watch her shine."

"Even if that means giving up my happiness, too? You know I don't do emotions, but I want you to listen to me very carefully. I love her, Casey. I'll admit that, but I love her like I should love you. I love her like my sister. I love you the way I should love her. I love you like my best friend, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to grow old together and tell our grandchildren about this moment right now."

"What moment?"

"This one." Derek, who had stood up during his speech, leaned forward and kissed her on her lips.

"I'm sorry," Casey whispered, tears streaming her face. "I don't love you, I will never love you." Casey ran from the room.

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek.


End file.
